Noise
by MyTigerNacho
Summary: A Noblesse MuzakaxRai Story for Valentine's.


***blushes* My first smut fanfic. I hope you like it. *blush blush***

* * *

Raizel lay curled up in the large, king-sized bed. The large, empty king-sized bed. Muzaka had been away for a week now. 6 days and 15 hours, to be precise.

He curled up on Muzaka's side of the bed, wearing nothing but black briefs and one of his lover's shirts. This was the longest they'd ever been apart since they'd met, and there were still over four more days to go.

The bed felt very cold.

He shut his eyes. He missed his lover. Missed his bright smile, his boisterous laugh, his long silver hair, his grey eyes.

His deep, low voice; broad shoulders and sculpted chest; smooth, tan skin adorned with rough scars. His predatory smirk as he easily pinned Raizel, tan skin gleaming with sweat as he thrust _deep_ into him, Raizel moaning his name and thrusting back against him because it felt so _good_ and he wanted _more_ –

He felt the blood rush toward his groin at the erotic image of himself at Muzaka's mercy, and he blushed.

He licked his lips as his hand crept under his shirt, nails digging lightly into his skin. His other hand found a nipple and he rubbed it slowly before pinching and pulling at it.

A breathy, shaky moan escaped his lips as he felt his cock twitch, and he moved one hand down quickly to palm his erection through the silk. He thrust up to gain some more friction, trying to go slow, but it had been so _long_ since he had seen Muzaka, _since Muzaka had wrapped a calloused hand around his engorged length and pumped him nice and slow, spreading his precum along his shaft while he thrust his fingers deep into him._

He bit his lower lip and let out a low moan, fingers fumbling to pull his boxers off and release his straining erection from its confines. He reached over to the bedside table to find the bottle of lube and quickly poured it onto both hands, his entire body trembling with need. One hand moved to his already achingly hard cock, wrapping around it. He closed his eyes and thrust into his fist, imagining Muzaka's heavy weight above him and that it was _his_ hand wrapped around his cock.

"Hnng, Muzaka," he moaned deeply. "Hmm, it feels so good," His pace quickened as he felt the coil in his stomach tighten, and he lifted his hips up more as his fingers sought his own entrance. He needed to be penetrated, penetrated deep and hard, and since Muzaka wasn't here his own fingers and imagination would have to do.

He pushed one slick finger into himself and moaned. He felt Muzaka's heavy weight settle over him and it was an unconscious decision that made him arch his neck, feeling the sharp teeth and smooth lips greedily nip and kiss his neck. It felt so real – !

His eyes shot open.

He swallowed his breathless cry of "Muzaka!" and froze as he looked into the werewolf's lust-filled, feral eyes.

Muzaka's eyes raked slowly over his body: exposed, dripping hard cock still clenched in his fist, legs spread open wantonly to provide better leverage for the middle finger still pushed inside the ring of muscles.

Muzaka's eyes returned to his and he grinned predatorily, causing Raizel's breath to speed up and his aching erection to twitch.

Muzaka leaned back down to his neck and slowly began kissing a trail up to his ear.

"Don't stop on my account," Muzaka said roughly, his hot breath ghosting over the shell of Raizel's ear. Raizel felt himself buck involuntarily into his fist again from the pure amount of lust the sight and sound of his partner had aroused in him.

He closed his eyes, cheeks reddening, as he continued thrusting up into his closed fist, each nip on his neck and low growl against his eardrum causing the coil in his stomach to tighten even more. He trailed his fingers along the vein and pressed his finger into the slit lightly, keening at the pain/pleasure it caused. He knew he wasn't going to last much longer and could feel himself already nearing completion, his movements became more erratic. His breath sped up, feeling the orgasm build up in his groin, and –

A large hand grabbed his wrist, forcing him to stop.

Raizel whined and tried to continue fucking his fist. He had been so close!

The iron grip on his wrist pulled his hand away as Muzaka moved down to capture one of his nipples between his teeth. Raizel's head fell back as Muzaka sucked on the sensitive bud, moaning as fangs dug in harshly for a moment. His lover growled in satisfaction before moving down his abs. He passed close by Raizel's straining cock, licking and kissing near the base, but didn't stop, earning a whine of need. Muzaka moved down to his inner thigh, suckling and nipping, before speaking again.

"Why don't you let your other hand continue what it was doing?" he growled.

Raizel's eyes widened as his face started burning. He had never fingered himself in front of Muzaka before! Now he felt both embarrassed and shamelessly turned on. His teeth began worrying over his bottom lip and he turned his head slightly.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Muzaka lean down between his legs and smirk at him. As embarrassed as he was, he couldn't stop the deep moan that left his mouth or his back from arching off the bed as a hot tongue trailed slowly from the base of his shaft to the tip, pausing to circle the head and lick up the precum beading at the tip.

"Just close you eyes baby, and pretend it's me," Muzaka murmured against his cock, rough hand messaging up and down his thighs.

Raizel moaned and hastened to comply, all embarrassment forgotten.

He rubbed a slick finger against his entrance, hips moving languidly up and down with the motion, before slowly inserting his finger again. He pulled it out a little and pushed it back in, abs and thighs trembling as his hips bucked upwards, trying to force it deeper. He whined. It just wasn't enough, so he added a second finger, and then a third, moaning at the filled feeling. With his eyes closed he could picture Muzaka's long fingers thrusting into him, stretching his tight entrance so that he could fuck him deep and hard.

"Ah, Muzaka, please" he keened, head moving a little from side to side as he tried to get his fingers as deep as they could go.

He felt the grip on his thigh tighten and heard a low growl. He opened his eyes to see Muzaka staring at the sight of him fucking his own fingers, his jaw clenched and eyes dark with lust as he watched Raizel's fingers thrust in and out. Raizel moaned at the sight and sped up his pace, watching Muzaka watch him. Muzaka never failed to get him hard and needy, but nothing turned him on more than the fact that Muzaka found Raizel just as hot as he found him.

Raizel eyes started to close as he rode his fingers, moans increasing in pitch as he once again felt his orgasm build up.

And once again a hand around his wrist stopped him from reaching it. He whined as Muzaka gently pulled his fingers out, hips trying to follow to keep the filled feeling inside of him. A dark chuckle filed the room. He opened his eyes to find Muzaka fully naked and positioned between his legs, and the sight almost made him come. Damnit, he was perfect. And everything from his fangs to his large, hard cock made Raizel shiver in anticipation.

"Do you want your fingers or do you want me?" Muzaka asked, rubbing his sensitive entrance with the tip of his hard cock.

He wanted, no, _needed_ Muzaka so bad. He whined as he tried to push his lover's engorged length into him, but a strong grip grabbed his hips.

Muzaka's eyes bore into his, a slight smirk on his face.

"You didn't answer the question," he said as he slowly began thrusting lightly against his entrance.

Raizel's hips bucked rhythmically as he managed to moan, "You, Muzaka, you, I need you so bad."

Muzaka growled approvingly at his response and jerked his hips forward in one swift motion, filling Raizel completely.

Raizel cried out as the hard cock inside him began thrusting deep inside his passage, each thrust hitting his prostate dead on. Raizel couldn't stop the constant stream of moans at the overwhelming pleasure Muzaka was giving him, every fantasy he had imagine paling in comparison to the real thing, and he reached down to grab his aching cock, needing to come so bad.

Muzaka grabbed his hands and pinned them to the bed, not missing a beat as he thrust into him and Raizel whined, though from pleasure or protest he couldn't tell. Raizel felt a hot tongue along the shell of his ear as the low voice commanded, "Come for me."

Raizel's vision blackened and he cried out as his hips bucked and he came on both their chests. He dimly felt Muzaka release inside him a minute later, riding out his orgasm with small thrusts.

With a lazy, happy smile on his face he felt Muzaka pull out of him and curl up next to him. Muzaka smiled as he leaned in to kiss him softly. Then he was quickly pulled against the chest of the man he loved, and he fell asleep listening to his lover's quiet, reassuring growl.

 **-xxxxxxx-**

Muzaka awoke as the alarm went off, yawning sleepily. He smiled as the man in his arms shifted a little and looked at him, a slight smile on his face. Muzaka placed his hand on the other's neck and used his thumb to gently angle his partner's face so he could give him a proper 'Good Morning' kiss.

The two broke apart after a moment and just laid there, simply enjoying each other's presence, before going to take a shower together.

They quickly toweled off, got dressed and walked into the kitchen, seeing their two young sons already up and arguing over what they wanted to breakfast.

Upon seeing him the two little ones forgot their argument and ran toward him. He crouched down on one knee with a huge smile, giving them a big hug which they returned enthusiastically.

"Hey, kiddos," he greeted them.

"Daddy, you're back!" Frankenstein said, a wide smile on his face.

"You said you wouldn't be back til Saturday," M added, smiling sheepishly as Muzaka tousled his grey hair.

He smiled at the two of them as Raizel ushered them into their seats at the breakfast table.

"Yeah, I managed to finish early this time. I got home around midnight last night. I just couldn't stand to be away from you two or your Papa another minute." He came up behind Raizel and placed his hand a little lower than his lower back, causing Raizel to blush slightly and move away with a disapproving frown. Muzaka smiled. He knew Raizel didn't really like him to be too handsy in front of the kids, but sometimes he just couldn't help himself. Plus it wasn't like they knew what it meant.

"Then how come we heard loud banging noises from your room last night?" M asked innocently, eyes full of confusion.

Muzaka froze, smile and all.

Uh oh.

He must not have heard the headboard hitting the wall during their passionate lovemaking last night. Not to mention their kids had exceptionally good hearing.

He glanced at Raizel and saw an equally frozen face, with the added bonus of reddened cheeks.

"Is everything alright?" Frankenstein asked, concerned.

"Of course!" Muzaka replied, finally finding his voice. "Your Papa and I were just," he floundered, trying to think of something innocent that would explain loud banging noises, "playing a wrestling game!" he blurted and then nodded, trying to make it seem convincing.

"A wrestling game?" Frankenstein's expression lit up. "Can we play?" he asked, turning to his Papa. M glanced between them, eyes hopeful.

Oh crap. What could he say to that?

"I'm sorry you two, but it's a game only me and your Dad can play. And we only play it after you two are in bed." It was Raizel who answered, his tone brooking no dissent as he turned toward the kitchen to start making breakfast.

Frankenstein pouted and M gave them puppy eyes, but it was clear that the discussion was over. As the two kids started talking about their upcoming day at school Muzaka went over to Raizel under the pretense of helping with breakfast. They shared a look, and even though neither said a word, they both knew what the other was thinking.

 _They were gonna have to completely sound proof the house._


End file.
